Doggett's Stupidity Part II
by doggettandscully
Summary: Skinner's mid-life crisis takes over in the second part to Doggett's Stupidity..


Scully stood in wonderment as she tried to take in what Doggett had said about her  
dream guy. Could he have made Doggett vandalise the picture? Would he do such a thing?  
How would she find out the truth? She had rang him ten minutes earlier to inform him of recent  
events and with luck he and Chow hadn't left for Chicago yet, should she ask him when they  
arrive at the hospital?  
"I can't believe he went into a rage like that" Doggett said, "I've never seen him so angry  
before"  
"Er are you relatives of Mr Skinner?" A voice asked from a doorway to their right. The two  
agents looked to see a doctor standing before them,  
"No we're FBI agents, Dana Scully and John Doggett" Scully said as they both produced their  
identification.  
"Very well, I would like you both to have a seat" He said as he walked into the small room  
with only four chairs and took a seat. The agents obliged and sat opposit the doctor.  
"Mr. Skinner's condition is stable for the moment"   
"Good, what happened to him?" Scully asked  
"He had some kind of convulsion brought on by stress or something" The doctor confirmed, "He  
had a small breakdown. I looked through his records and found that Mr. Skinner had a mid-life  
crisis a few months ago"  
"Yes thats right" Scully said as a tear trickled down her face.  
"Well there is a seventy percent chance that he could relapse into his crisis"  
"Oh no" Scully said as she wiped away her tear, "But he only just got over it"  
"Well sometimes people do have relapses when something happens that is too much for their  
bodies to control. Was Mr. Skinner provoked into this fit?" The doctor asked curiously.  
Scully gave Doggett a look, she knew it was all his fault for pulling that stupid prank. He was  
to blame for Skinner's angry fit.  
"Not that I know of" She lied as Doggett looked at her to see the remorseful expression upon  
her pert little face.  
"Well you may see him if you wish, the nurse is just waking him" The doctor said as he stood   
from his chair and menouvered to the door.  
The two agents followed the doctor out into the hall and into a room four doors away, they  
entered to see Skinner sitting up in bed looking tired and exhausted.  
Doggett found it almost impossible to recognise the assistant director with the absence of his  
spectacles. What would he be like? Doggett wondered, would he even remember the incident?  
"You have some visitors Mr Skinner" The doctor smiled, he leaned in to speak quietly with  
the two agents, "If you notice anything unusual let us know" He said before quickly leaving  
the room. Scully and Doggett stood in silence for a moment or two not quite knowing what to  
say or do,  
"So" Scully said as she wondered over, "How do you feel sir?"  
Skinner looked at her with confusion,  
"Pardon?" He asked, "How do I feel?"  
"Er yes, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, infact I've never felt better in all my life" He said as a big smile endulged his  
face, "Pass me my spectacles" He ordered pointing to the visual appliances on the bedside  
table. Scully obliged with a smile,  
"I'm glad you're okay...I was really worried" She said with relief as she handed him the glasses.  
"Er...so...did they tell you when you will be out?" Doggett asked, Skinner placed his glasses  
on his face,  
"No but I can tell you when you will be out agent Doggett, out of your office and your job...go  
and collect your belongings" Skinner demanded.  
Doggett looked at Skinner as a shocked emotion fell around his body, was he sacking him?  
"But...but..."  
"But nothing agent, you think I'm dumb? Huh? You think I don't remember what happened?"  
Doggett stood unable to take in what he was hearing. He looked at Scully as tears welled in his  
eyes, he found himself bursting into a big crying fit like a baby before fleeing from the room  
with a lot of noise.  
"Sir do you think that is neccesary?" Scully asked, "I mean he deserved punishment but I think  
that is a little extreme"  
"Huh? What do you suggest then agent Scully? A payrise?" He asked  
"No but..."  
"Well thats what he'll get then, tell agent Doggett that he can keep his job and get a payrise"  
Skinner said as he slowly climbed out of bed.  
Scully looked at the assistant director with shock, had he returned to his previous ways?  
"Sir are you okay? Do you know what you are saying?" She asked  
"Are you saying I'm crazy and I don't know what I'm doing?"   
"No of course not but-"  
"Then go and inform agent Doggett of the situation" Skinner demanded.  
  
Doggett sat solemnly on his chair in the waiting room, he couldn't believe he was fired.   
What would he do now? How would he pay for the DVD player he had just ordered along with the   
three movies, Titanic, Braveheart and ET. He wiped away another tear as it trickled down his   
cheek.  
"Doggett?" Scully said as she entered the room, Doggett quickly wiped his eyes to hide his tears  
despite the fact that he had just broke down in front of her and Skinner in the other room.  
"What?" He asked trying to stop his voice sounding all croaky  
"Er Skinner told me to tell you that you can keep your job" She said with a confused expression  
"Huh?" He asked as he stood from his chair with speed, "I'm not fired?"  
"No...in fact he's giving you a payrise" She said.  
Doggett found it almost impossible to take in what he was hearing, a payrise?  
"Theres something wrong Doggett" She said  
"Yeah, it's not like Skinner to be so generous"  
"No I mean I think theres something wrong with Skinner, he may have relapsed" She said   
stressfully.  
"Relapsed? Into his crisis?"  
"Yes" She said sadly.  
  
FBI HEADQUATERS, THE NEXT MORNING  
Doggett made his usual journey to the canteen for breakfast. It was Wednesday which  
meant that the snack cart wouldn't be there so he wouldn't be able to buy his usual installment  
of chocolate bars and cans of fizzy drinks. He would just have to make do with his favourite  
doughnuts and coffee until lunch when he could make his way to M street to his favourite  
sweet shop.  
He rushed down the hall and into the canteen to find he was late and a small queue had already  
formed. He sighed and got onto the end of it behind agent Lapptopp.  
"...yeah thats what I heard" Lapptopp said as he spoke to some fellow agents, Doggett found  
himself ear-wigging on their conversation,  
"Apparently it was Willmore, he was supposed to go and see Skinhead in hospital yesterday and  
he didn't show...thats all the evidence I need" He said to agent Spumante, "I mean I heard that  
Doggett had some involvment but the word is that Willmore is responsible"  
Where they talking about yesterday's events? Was Willmore getting the blame for the whole  
thing? The only reason he couldn't get to the hospital was that he and Chow had an emergency  
situation come up in the case they were investigating.  
"Er...hi guys" Doggett said as he intruded on their conversation,   
"Oh...er...Doggett" Lapptopp said with surprise wondering if he had heard any of their recent  
conversation.  
"Hi there the dog" Agent Spumante smiled using Doggett's new nickname which had prevously  
started circulatng the building.  
"So heard about Skinner?" He asked trying to hear what gossip was going around  
"Oh well...sort of" Lapptopp said akwardly  
"Oh so what have you heard?"  
"Er...that Willmore did it, he is so cool to dare do such a thing! Man he has guts" Spumante  
commented  
"Yeah he sure does" Lapptopp agreed.  
Great, Doggett does something bad and blames Willmore and now he gets cred for it, should he  
own up? Would he then be as cool as Willmore?  
"Er guys" He said, "It wasn't Willmore...it was me" He said trying to look good as he cofessed.  
"You?!" Lapptopp asked, "Are you crazy?" He added as the smile dissapeared from his lips  
"Yeah how could you do that? You put Skinhead in hospital" Spumante added.  
"What? But you just said that Willmore had guts when you thought it was him" Doggett said  
"Come on Spumante we can get our breakfast somewhere else" Lapptopp said giving Doggett a dirty  
look as he departed the queue and left the room followed by Spumante.  
Scully sat at her desk in a daydream, she couldn't stop thinking about Skinner and his  
crisis. She wished there was something she could do, suddenly the door burst open and Doggett  
stormed into the room, threw his breakfast on his desk and plonked in his chair. He folded his  
arms and pouted his lips like a child,  
"Whats going on?" She asked surprised at what she had just witnessed  
"I hate my life, I hate everything" He said like a spoilt little brat  
"You hate your life? Well how do you think Skinner feels? His life has just been turned upside  
down because of his crisis" She said angered at his words.  
"Yeah well make me feel better why don't you" He said with sarcasm, "It's not my fault he has  
a crisis. I only played a dumb joke he was the one who over-reacted"  
Scully felt like jumping from her chair and giving Doggett a big slap around the face but doing  
so would just make matters worse.  
"Well I think you should see him today" She decided  
"What? Why? So he can beat me to a pulp?"  
"You seem to forget that he gave you a payrise Doggett" She said giving him a bitchy look.  
"Oh yeah, I found out my pay goes up by five dollars, five goddamn dollars!" He shouted,  
"Oh so thats what this is about? Surely it is better than losing your job?"  
Doggett found he had no words to say. She was right he was lucky to even have his job let alone  
complain about his payrise, arguing wasn't going to solve anything. He gave her a dirty look   
and carried on with his sulking,  
"So you are just going to sit like that all day?" Scully asked with anger, "Why don't you go  
and see him?"  
"Now?"  
"Yes, he is coming to work today infact he should be here now" She said.  
Suddenly a muffling sound echoed around the room causing Doggett to break from his sulk. The  
two agents looked at eachother with confusion before following the sound to find it was coming  
from the tannoy speaker. The tannoys hadn't been used for years,   
"Is that the-"  
"Tannoy" Scully said finishing Doggett's question, "I forgot we even had those"  
The muffling sound came to a stop,  
"Get this thing working!" Skinner's voice echoed from it,   
"Er it is sir" Another man's voice said  
"Oh...right...hello there campers! ha ha ha...this is assistant director Skinner coming live  
from...er...my office which is now the headquaters for Skinman Fm, yes thats Skinman Fm the  
new radio station for all of my agents and this is the skinman himself. Lets start the day with  
a little song from back in the day when I was a happy bunny..." The tannoy fell silent for  
a few seconds before some music began to play, Doggett recognised the song to be 'wonderful  
world' by someone called Sam Cooke.  
Scully and Doggett looked at eachother unable to accept what they had just heard, was Skinner  
starting a radio station from his office? Over the tannoys?  
"I...I...can't believe this" Doggett said  
"I know, it certainly isn't like Skinner" Scully agreed still in awe of the announcement  
followed by such a song.  
"Don't know much about history..." Doggett began to sing, "Don't know much about geography,  
but I do know that I love you and I know that if you love me too what a wonderful world this  
would be" He found himself standing from his chair and for some reason he didn't care that  
Scully was in the room. He suddenly felt so happy that he just started dancing,  
"Yeah" He said as he did a dance resembling that of the film 'Grease' where John Travolta  
removes his jacket and tosses it across the room.   
Scully wondered if she was really here, was this all a dream? Could so much happen in a matter  
of about five minutes? Was she asleep or was Doggett really actually dancing in the office,  
removing his jacket and swinging it around before tossing it to one side?  
The door to the office opened to reveal Willmore and Chow,  
"Hey" Willmore said joyously as he danced into the room over to Doggett, "Isn't this great?"  
"Willmore" Doggett said, "I thought an emergency led you to Chicago"  
"Oh everything is okay now, Skinner said we shouldn't go" Willmore replied as he began to twist.   
Scully watched in shock as Doggett and Willmore danced before her and to top it all Chow had now   
began to do some kind of weird dance, moving his arms around and making his jelly belly wobble   
all over the place.  
Was it all real? Nothing so strange had happened in the office before,  
"Hey come on Scully" Willmore summonsed as he reached out his hand to help the agent from her  
chair. Scully looked at her dream guy, he wanted her to dance with him and she found the chance  
too irresistable to miss. It was her main ambition in life to dance with her Willmore and now  
it was actually happening in such an unsuspecting manner. She stared into his twinkling eyes  
and found herself grabbing his sweaty hand and jumping from her chair. She made her way around   
the table only for Willmore to turn away and dance over to the corner of the room. She felt so  
embarrassed, didn't he want to dance with her afterall? She stood there trying to work out why  
he had just walked away,  
"Come on Scully don't be such a soggy doughnut" Doggett said as his face fulfilled her vision,  
she watched as he began to grind infont of her, she took another look at Willmore who was  
now making his way back over to her. She found herself grabbing Doggett's arm and pushing him  
out of the way, she was determined to dance with her Willmore.  
"Hey!" Doggett said with distress as he found himself being pushed aside, he moved away and  
began to dance by his desk.  
"Willmore" Scully summonsed as he danced in her direction, "Care to dance?"  
"Sure" He smiled as he came over.  
Suddenly the song came to an end and Willmore stopped in his tracks,  
"And now for a small competition" Skinner's voice echoed around the room.  
Great Scully thought with depression, was she jinxed to never be with her precious Willmore?  
"Okay the prize for this competition is a voucher for four doughnuts a day for the rest of the  
week" Skinner said.  
Doggett felt a feeling of excitement rush up, free doughnuts?  
"Any agent who gets to my office first with a request for the station wins the voucher".  
Scully watched as Doggett dashed over to his satchel and produced his walkman, he removed a tape  
from inside before rushing in a cack out of the office.  
"Wow he's eager" Willmore joked, "Guess he really wants his song played"  
"No its the prize he's after" Scully said refering to Doggett's greediness.  
Doggett rushed up to Skinner's office only to find three agents waiting outside   
excitedly holding onto their tapes. He wasn't going to be beaten, he had to have those doughnut  
vouchers.  
"Move out of my way!" He demanded as he pushed passed the agents  
"Hey you can't do that I was first!" One protested  
"No, I was first" Another argued  
"I don't give a damn" Doggett muttered, "This is a matter of life or death" He lied as he pushed  
the office door open.  
"Thats not fair!" One agent bellowed before Doggett slammed the door shut in their faces.  
Doggett quickly turned to see Skinner sitting at his desk wearing a t-shirt with a huge 'nike'  
motif accompanied by a baseball cap on backwards. Now it was confirmed that Skinner had slipped  
back into his mid-life crisis,  
"And heres the first agent, agent Doggett" Skinner said through the tannoy microphone. Doggett  
found it strange that Skinner hadn't yet shouted at him for entering the office without  
permission.  
"Well agent Doggett what is your request?" Skinner asked joyously  
"It's my tape" Doggett replied as he rushed over to give him the tape,  
"And who would you like to dedicate it to?"  
"Er...my partner, my mother, and-"  
"Speak into the mic agent Doggett" Skinner said  
"Oh...right" Doggett said feeling foolish as he leaned into the microphone. He suddenly felt  
a nervous sensation pass over him, it occured to him that every agent in the building was   
listening to this 'station' and he found himself begin to shake,  
"Er...I... would..." He stuttered, "L...l...like to dedicate this....song to er...anyone who  
knows me" He said and quickly pulled away from the microphone.  
"Well that was short and sweet" Skinner joked as he placed the tape into the small stereo   
beside the microphone. The sounds of 'teenage dirtbag' by wheatus blared around the building.  
"Heres your voucher" Skinner said happily as he handed him a small piece of paper  
"Gee thanks!" Doggett said as his hand shot out to take the piece of paper with the words  
'four free doughnuts for thursday and friday' followed by the dates and Skinner's signature.  
Doggett had never been so happy, he felt like jumping around and squealing with happiness, he  
tucked his voucher into his inside pocket to keep it safe.  
"How did I know he would request this song?" Scully asked with sarcasm  
"Wow he is so lucky being live on air" Willmore said  
"Live on air? Its a tannoy Willmore" Scully said, "Nobody seems to care that this is against  
the rules and regulations" She added.  
Willmore and Chow exchanged looks as if to say she was some kind of goody two shoes nerd  
"And heres the man himself" Willmore said as Doggett entered the room with a big smile upon  
his face.  
He walked into the office and menouvered over to his desk where he took a seat,  
"So Doggett, I suppose you have your voucher?" Chow asked as he began to cack, if only he had  
made it to the office that voucher would be his.  
  
LATER  
The four agents sat in the office as the new radio station blared from the tannoy. Scully  
tried hard to type a report out on her computer, Doggett and Willmore sat singing along to the  
songs and tapping their feet and Chow had fallen asleep in the corner despite the noise.  
Scully tried hard to concentrate but she caught herself trying in desperation to listen to  
Willmore's singing more than once. He had such a nice soft voice whereas Doggett growled along  
to the tracks as they played.  
Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Skinner,  
"Agents" He said happily as he strolled into the room.  
Doggett began to cack as the messy room and the absence of work filled the presence  
"Are you working agent Scully?" Skinner asked  
"Yes sir" Scully replied like a geek  
"Well stop, theres no work today, everyone can listen to Skinman fm instead oh and I'm having  
a party after work and everyone is invited" He said with a smile  
"No work? You can't do that sir" Scully protested,  
"Oh swings and roundabouts, I'm your assistant director and I can decide what goes on here and  
I demand that everyone has fun today and doesn't work" He said as he turned to leave the room.  
"But-" Before she had a chance to finish he had departed the office  
"Wow I'm really beginning to like this side of Skinner" Willmore exclaimed  
"Yeah he's really cool" Doggett agreed.  
"How can you say that? He is having a crisis and all this is him trying to rebel against his  
usual life" Scully said sounding much like a psychiatrist.   
Doggett and Willmore looked at eachother as if to say she was boring, Doggett rolled his eyes  
and tutted.  
"I saw that Doggett" She said, "I know you all think I'm some kind of....whatever, I don't have  
to put up with this, I'm reporting all this to Kersh" She said  
"How can you do that? He is on holiday" Doggett said matter-of-factly like a know-it-all.  
"He left a number to contact him by" She retaliated,  
"He did? But still what would being a grass achieve? Kersh will just give Skinner sick leave"  
"Well maybe that is what he needs, a vacation or something to clear his head...maybe even  
some kind of treatment" She said  
"Treatment? Are you saying Skinner needs a shrink?" Doggett asked, "He'd go crazy if he heard  
you say that"  
"Well isn't 'going crazy' the cause of his crisis anyway? I seem to remember that a certain  
someone caused him to have a fit" Scully said as she rose from her chair and placed her hands  
on her hips.  
"Whats all this about?" Willmore nosed  
"Er...nothing" Doggett said noting that Willmore had forgotten all about the incident in the  
lift the day before and now the fact that gossips believed Willmore to be the suspect weren't  
really going to help Doggett too much. Afterall it was him who told Scully that Willmore had  
forced him into it.  
"Well you two are to blame for all this" She said  
"Us? Why?" Willmore asked  
"Well if you hadn't made Doggett ruin his favourite picture he wouldn't have got so angry with  
Doggett and had that fit"   
Willmore looked at Doggett in confusion,  
"If I hadn't 'made' you do it?"  
"Er..." Doggett couldn't think of a thing to say  
"I didn't make you do it Doggett, I told you not to...is this why he had a relapse? Because he  
got angry with Doggett over the picture?" Willmore asked.  
"And it would seem that he has set you up to take the blame" Scully said, "He told me that you  
forced him into it"  
"Er...no...it was a joke" Doggett said with a fake laugh, "I wanted to trick everyone"  
"So thats why agent Krab asked me if I had a guilty conscience earlier, I thought he was going  
mad" Willmore said sounding hurt and upset.  
"Doggett I can't believe you would go this far" Scully said,   
"Er..." Doggett felt terrible, he had told so many little white lies and now it had all   
backfired. How would he get out of this one? He guessed the only option was to come clean,  
"Okay, I did it and Willmore told me not to...I told you he forced me to do it" He said  
"But why?" Scully asked.  
Was there a reason? Why did he say it was Willmore, Skinner knew it was Doggett anyway so why  
did he tell Scully a lie?  
"I don't know" He said, "This is all getting too confusing"   
"You don't know?" Willmore asked  
"No I told Scully you made me do it just to stop her from picking on me"  
"I wasn't picking on you Doggett" Scully said  
"Well you do tend to pick on Doggett a bit Scully" Willmore said  
"What? Who's side are you on?"  
"I'm not on anyone's side" He said, "I can undertand why he blamed me just to shut you up, you  
do tend to nag a little"  
Was Doggett hearing right? Was Willmore defending his actions?  
"But...but..." Scully couldn't believe her Willmore was speaking to her in such a manner, he  
was calling her a nagger!  
"I...have to go" She said stressfully as she rushed out of the room to secretly cry in the   
ladies.  
"You're not angry with me?" Doggett asked  
"Nope, its quite funny really I'm glad you did, the guys were complaining that I hadn't pulled  
a good prank for a while and now they think I have!" Willmore said happily.  
"Great" Doggett smiled.  
Scully looked in the bathroom mirror, she checked to see if her mascara had run due to  
her little crying fit in the cubicle. Luckily it hadn't and she checked her hair, she sighed  
due to the fact that there was even a tannoy in the bathroom, was she the only one who  
dissagreed with the 'radio station'? 'Smooth criminal' by Alien ant farm was currently  
playing due to a request from Agent Scitzo.  
She decided that it was time for action, she would have to get into contact with Kersh and inform  
him of Skinner's condition and then speak to Skinner himself to see if she could get him to  
stop 'skinman fm' from playing over the tannoys. But wouldn't that just turn Willmore against  
her even more? He already disliked the fact that she picked on Doggett and that she dissagreed  
with the radio station, maybe she should just hold off for today for Willmore's sake. Maybe she  
could try to act like she was having fun so that Willmore would like her once again and secretly  
contact Kersh in the morning.  
She left the room and quickly made her way down the hall.  
She smiled as she walked into the room to find Doggett crouching on the floor in the  
middle of the room, what on earth was going on?   
Suddenly a big loud fart squealched out into the atmosphere.  
"Thats a good one!" Willmore laughed out loud   
Doggett laughed hysterically as he climbed to his feet only to find Scully standing in the  
doorway.  
"Oh Scully...er..."  
"That has to be the loudest one you've done all week" She said as she tried to impress Willmore,  
really she found the trump to be disgusting and unneccesary.  
Doggett looked at her in shock, was she actually complimenting his fart?  
"Oh right...thanks" He said  
"It's not like you to accept his fart Scully" Willmore pointed out, "usually you have a fit"  
"No...no I don't I just-"  
"God I was beginning to think you were a right stick in the mud and a stuffed shirt" Willmore  
smiled "But maybe you're not so bad afterall"  
Scully couldn't believe what she had just heard, was that a compliment from her precious dream  
guy? Did he actually say that she wasn't so bad?   
  
AFTER WORK, SKINNER'S OFFICE  
Doggett, Scully, Willmore and Chow walked into the waiting area outside his office to  
attend his party. They where surprised to find nobody waiting outside,  
"I thought the party was straight after work" Doggett said as he wondered over to the door.  
"Maybe it has been cancelled" Willmore guessed  
Doggett tapped gently on the door. A few seconds later it swung open to reveal Skinner,  
"Hello agents" He smiled  
"So wheres the party?" Doggett cacked as he struggled to look over Skinner's shoulder into the  
office.  
"Its down in the hall" He said  
"Hall? We don't even have a hall" Scully said with confusion  
"That's where you're mistaken agent Scully, there is a ballroom on the ground floor tucked  
out the back" Skinner said   
"Wow why have we never used it before?" Willmore asked  
"Because it has been locked up for the passed two years and Kersh demanded it be kept that way  
but...why the mouse is away agents" He said with a laugh, "I've had the cleaners prepairing  
everything all day and the bar was delivered an hour ago"  
"B...bar?" Doggett cacked "We have a bar?"  
"Yep, a small rental bar complete with a full cabinet of alcohol and a refridgerator filled  
to the brim with beer" He said with a smile.  
"Wow I hope you don't mind me saying so sir but you're really alot cooler than you've ever been  
before" Willmore commented  
"Well I've come to realise that life is short agent Willmore and I don't want to look back  
and see that I spent all of my days shut up in an office" Skinner said, "I want to look  
back and..." His voice became croaky as he found a lump emerge in his throat, "Come on lets  
party!" He shouted so as to stop himself from crying.  
The five agents dashed to the elevators and glided down to the ground floor. They followed  
Skinner down a hall and to a door right at the end,  
"Never noticed that before" Doggett said pointing to the door. Skinner pushed the door open and  
a small flight of stairs led them down into a large room with white walls and pine wooden floors,  
The room was filled with agents chatting away awaiting the start of the party.  
"Wow" Doggett said as he looked around with surprise  
Skinner dashed over to the large disco system he had rented from the electrical shop down the  
road. He placed a record on the decks and jumped into the middle of the room,  
Amazement filled minds as Skinner began to wind down to the sounds of 'Boogie Wonderland' by   
Earth, Wind and Fire.   
They didn't know how to react as Skinner darted over to a small object covered with a table cloth,   
he ripped it off to reveal the drinks bar he had previously informed them of   
"Drinks are on me" he yelled gracefully.  
Doggett found himself have a cack-fit as he rushed to be first in the queue,  
"Four Budweisers" He called to a man who had emerged behind the small bar  
"Oh no" Scully squealed, "I forgot to call my nanny and tell her I'll be late" She said as she  
dashed back up the stairs to make a phonecall on her mobile phone.  
"Her nanny?" Willmore asked with surprise on the assumption that she was refering to her nanny   
as in her grandmother.  
"Beats me" Chow said as he shrugged his shoulders  
"Here we go" Doggett said as he rushed over and handed them both a beer, "Wheres Scully?"  
"She went to call her nan" Willmore replied  
"Her nan?" Doggett asked with confusion, he shrugged his shoulders and gulped down some of his  
beer.  
LATER  
Doggett finished off the remains of his glass of scotch and sat on one of the chairs  
that had been removed from the offices in aid of the party. He smiled with delight, it had been  
a while since he had been to a party.  
"Hey Skinner's certainly enjoying himself" Willmore commented as he emerged beside Doggett, he  
followed Willmore's stare to the middle of the dance floor where Skinner was sitting on the  
floor and moving his arms and legs in an attempt to break dance. Doggett couldn't help but laugh  
at how pathetic he looked,  
"Wow the buffet's great" Chow said as he appeared beside Willmore holding a chicken leg.  
Willmore grabbed a chair and plonked down next to Doggett and as usual he was copied by Chow,  
"I haven't had this much fun in ages" Doggett said through his tipsy exterior  
"Yeah its a great party" Willmore agreed.  
"Here we got you all some drinks" Scully said happily as her and Reyes appeared in their  
gathering on the chairs.  
"Great!" Doggett cacked as his hand shot out to grab one of the bottles of beer,  
"I can't believe how great Skinner is" Reyes said as she puffed on her cigarette.  
Scully had to secretly agree, she was actually enjoying herself and was even having second  
thoughts about contacting Kersh in the morning.  
"Hello there agents!" Skinner said as he suddenly appeared in their circle, "H...hows the party?"  
He asked in a drunken manner, it was apparent he had had too much to drink.  
"Great" Doggett smiled through his own drunken state  
"Good, hey I thought you'd be first to the buffet" Skinner joked as he pointed at Chow, he  
laughed hysterically as he swayed around, Doggett couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Afterall  
he was in the same state of mind as the assistant director,  
"Look at him just standing there...eating his chicken" He added.  
Scully looked at the sadness that had suddenly spread across Chow's face, she found herself  
actually feeling sorry for the annoying agent.  
"Sir!" She said, "Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?"  
"Hey look at his tie!" Doggett bellowed pointing at the small green and yellow tie on Chow. He  
and Skinner burst into a fit of laughter,  
"You know agent Doggett" Skinner began, "I know we've had our differences and to be honest you  
get on my nerves but I think secretly you're an okay guy" He said. Doggett gave Skinner a  
drunken cheesy smile,  
"Gee thanks sir" He said.  
Scully and Reyes exchanged looks,  
"Sir I think we should get you home" Scully said  
"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere" Skinner said joyously, "Hey turn up the music!" He called as  
the sounds of Wannabe by the spice girls played.  
He rushed back to the middle of the room where a 'dance floor' had formed and began to boogie  
to the tune.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
